


О вреде глубокой синхронизации

by msF0rtune



Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), OZDZ, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), The Predator (2018)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msF0rtune/pseuds/msF0rtune
Summary: Фанфик по авторскому циклу "От звезды до звезды" Skjelle.Однажды Сайнжа скачал Фелицию, а потом что-то пошло не так.Написано для команды OZDZ&Co в рамках ФБ2018 и вдохновлено внутрикомандной заявкой: «Что будет, если Фелиция вдруг решит, что она - яутский корабль?»





	О вреде глубокой синхронизации

Нет, Йонге всегда знал, что они не обойдутся зеленоватой кровью и сомнительными родственными связями, ведь яут всегда находил способы как-то еще им подгадить... но это было уже чересчур.

Справедливости ради, поначалу он даже не подозревал, что что-то не в порядке. Иногда, находясь в глубоком синхроне, ловил какие-то странные отголоски; несколько раз замечал, что «Фелиция» немного меняет настройки освещения, переводя его в более охристые оттенки; еще однажды увидел, как искин с пустого места запустил ту самую симуляцию дождевых лесов Найхави... и все. 

В общем, ничего не предвещало, просто однажды их корабль сошел с ума.

 

***

 

Его разбудило уже привычное чувство голода. В последнее время ему вообще частенько хотелось жрать: высокая генетика требовала регулярной заправки, вдвое, а то и втрое превышающей норму, и Йонге уже ждал, что у него вот-вот появится круглое пузцо, но время шло, а пузцо не появлялось. Вместо этого он вытягивался вверх и раздавался в плечах (что даже радовало, потому что пользовалось большой популярностью у дам).

Все равно не желая мириться с участью ночного дожорщика, Йонге поворочался из стороны в сторону, но мерзкое, сосущее чувство в районе желудка не унималось ни на правом, ни на левом боку, грозя вот-вот обернуться болью. Поэтому, после пары минут душевных мук и совестливых терзаний, он встал и, недовольно кряхтя, выбрался из каюты.

По корабельным часам стояла глубокая ночь, в коридоре было темно и пусто, так что только привычка вкупе с остаточным синхроном подсказала, что он не прошел мимо и не ошибся: перед ним действительно был люк камбуза, и он был задраен.

Йонге нахмурился. На его памяти, этот отсек им пришлось запереть только однажды: тогда Сайнжа как следует в нем порезвился, разделывая тушу очередной особо вонючей добычи, после чего почти всей жилой зоне требовалась срочная дезинфекция. Неужели клыкастая сволочь опять там все угваздала чьими-нибудь кишками? Где и как он ухитрялся проносить эту дрянь на корабль, оставалось для Йонге загадкой. Не в заднице же? Тем не менее, факт оставался фактом: во время стоянок Сайнжа всегда ошивался где-то поблизости, но количество трофейного барахла на борту только росло.

Заранее приготовившись к худшему, Йонге сформулировал запрос:

«Фелиция, открой камбуз».

И едва не подпрыгнул, когда искин вдруг забасил ему в ухо:

«Докажи свое право, первый пилот!»

Йонге замотал головой, огляделся и, опасливо прижавшись к стенке, переспросил уже вслух:

– Фелиция? Камбуз?

На несколько мгновений в коридоре повисла тягостная тишина, но потом дверь люка дрогнула и медленно, будто неохотно, поползла вверх. Йонге дождался, пока она целиком скроется в пазах и только тогда заглянул внутрь. На камбузе было тихо и чисто: никаких растекающихся по столу трофеев, никаких выпрыгивающих из-за угла яутов или наездников, только мирно подмигивающие огоньки на управляющей панели биокластера.

Йонге задумчиво почесал в макушке, но в конце концов решил, что ему послышалось, и решительно направился к холодильнику. Легкие нервные потрясения только усугубляли его аппетит.

 

***

 

Про странное ночное происшествие он вспомнил только на следующий вечер. Экипаж собрался в кают-компании и проводил досуг за чем-то своим: Сайнжа с чувством точил угрожающе здоровенный тесак (которого пилот никогда раньше не видел; ну где, где клыкастый прятал всю эту хрень?!), Рудольф сосредоточенно капал слюной на шедевр периодического издания под недвусмысленным названием «Мир больших стволов: Лучшее за 328г. от УФС», Йонге же рылся в почте, пытаясь отыскать среди гор спама куда-то запрятавшееся письмо со скидочными купонами, когда свет в отсеке вдруг немного пожелтел.

Йонге медленно отложил планшетку и прислушался к ощущениям. Вроде бы ничего подозрительного, но чутье все равно подсказывало: что-то не так. Подумав немного, он решил спросить мнения эксперта.

– Эй, Руди…

Разумеется, механик не отреагировал, и Йонге пришлось потянуться и пнуть его в лодыжку.

– Бля, да твою же!

Слюни разлетелись веером, и только отточенная за долгие годы тренировок реакция уберегла Йонге от мокрого привета. Чтобы не разводить дискуссию, он быстро порылся в своем личном каталоге выражений лица, подходящих для серьезных разговоров и вытащил на свет вариант номер шесть: «подозревающе-сомневающееся».

– Руди, ничего странного не замечаешь?

Мигом поняв его настрой, напарник отложил треклятый журнал и утер рот. Огляделся.

– Странного?

– Ага. Со светом.

– Хм... – Механик нахмурился. – Эй, крошка, – он поднял голову и уставился в пространство. – Ты что, с настройками освещения играешь?

Последовавшая за вопросом пара мгновений тишины (не считая жутковатых скрежещущих звуков, с которыми Сайнжа полировал свой тесак) заставила его нахмуриться сильнее.

– Настройки освещения выставлены в соответствии с потребностями экипажа, первый механик, – наконец отозвался искин, в конце неуловимо скатившись в бас.

Йонге вздрогнул.

– Вот! Опять! А я думал, мне показалось! Она сегодня ночью так же делала. И камбуз почему-то был заперт.

– Ночью? – Рудольф выгнул бровь. – Опять жрем под покровом темноты?

– Ева-2, – безо всякого выражения парировал Йонге и с удовольствием пронаблюдал вспыхнувший на щеках механика румянец.

– Ладно, – Рудольф решительно поднялся, явно решив сбежать подальше от неловкости. – Пойду проверю, что там не так.

Проводив его насмешливым взглядом, Йонге снова уткнулся в планшетку. Во вновь наступившей тишине был слышен только размеренный скрежет, и Йонге нежданно для себя понял, что этот звук его успокаивает. Он опустил планшетку на колени, прикрыл глаза... и «Фелиция» вдруг содрогнулась.

– Хм-м-м... – Сайнжа медленно отложил полировочный камень. Тесак в его руке недвусмысленно блеснул.

– Да не, – сразу возразил Йонге. – Это наверняка Рудольф. Полез куда-нибудь не туда…

И тут «Фелиция» начала выделываться снова. На этот раз, это не был мощный, взбалтывающий внутренности толчок, это была почти дрожь: она началась где-то дальше по коридору, отдаваясь в ушах, и в конце концов пришла и в кают-компанию. Пол мелко завибрировал, динамики на потолке взорвались нечеловеческим ревом:

– Жалкая личинка! Кто дал тебе право туда соваться!

Сайнжа вскочил и резво кинулся в коридор. Тесак он прихватил с собой.

Оставалось только подивиться яутской координации: корабль штормило, и чтобы не свалиться, Йонге приходилось упираться руками в стенки, что изрядно замедляло его продвижение вперед.

– Дерьмо Калипы! – не унималась Фелиция. – Позор Матерей!

В техотсеке творился полный кавардак. Обычно ровно мигавшие огоньки многочисленных датчиков теперь хаотично мерцали, свет погас, сменившись красноватой аварийной подсветкой, издаваемые густым басом ругательства звенели в ушах. Йонге схватился за ближайшую стойку с торчащими из нее шлангами для охладителя, подтянулся, и наконец выглянул в центральную зону хранилища. Резкой качкой Фелиция кажется намеревалась банально вытряхнуть свою команду обратно в коридор, но преуспевала в этом отношении только с Йонге.

Рудольф замер. Торчащий из его затылка патч-корд, змеясь, уходил прямиком в раскрытую ПППД, которая сейчас казалась просто черной дыркой в полу. Над Рудольфом завис Сайнжа, крепко держа его за плечи и не давая съехать в сторону. Тесака нигде видно не было.

– Гнусный падальщик! – Корабль снова содрогнулся, но яут стоял как скала. – Расхититель гробниц! Ты не воин, ты…

– Матка Боска! – взмолился Йонге. Щека, которой он только что проехался по десятку выступавших из ближайшей панели разъемов нещадно горела. – Давайте побыстрее!

 

***

 

– Ебанулась! – вынес свое экспертное заключение Рудольф.

Качку удалось прекратить, только отключив добрую половину функций их бедного искина, и механику это явно не нравилось.

Он еще раз медленно прокрутил какие-то непонятные столбцы техданных, и морщинка между его бровями стала глубже.

– Вот. Тут видно, да? – от тыкнул в инфопанель пальцем, и Йонге честно попытался вглядеться, но так ничего и не понял. Видимо для него это было так же мудрено, как для механика – пытаться читать карты.

– Только это явно не первый эпизод, – продолжил Рудольф. Он был так увлечен решением своей увлекательной задачки, что явно не замечал его замешательства. – Думаю, я смогу отследить…

Он начал листать дальше, переодически хмыкая и задумчиво мыча. Несколько минут Йонге пытался следить за его манипуляциями, но потом смирился с собственной тупостью и вытянул ноги, прижимась к напарнику бедром. Шуршание и тепло чужого тела настраивали на сонный лад, и для полного счастья не хватало только Сайнжи: привалиться бы к нему как следует…

– Нашел! – Рудольф вырвал его из полудремы. Щеки напарника раскраснелись, глаза возбужденно блестели. – Вот оно! Три года назад! Слушай, это же тогда, когда мы…

 

***

 

– Ты! – Йонге с размаху ткнул его в грудь пальцем, тут же пожалел об этом, но ткнул еще раз. – Опять из-за тебя! Ну почему, почему вся хрень, что происходит с нами – из-за тебя?!

– Ты гордишься мной, умансоо? – осклабился Сайнжа.

– Горжусь?! – взвился Йонге. – Я В ЯРОСТИ!

– Твое сердце воина полыхает для меня... – на гадкой яутской роже появилось мечтательное, почти нежное выражение.

Поняв, что различает уже такие нюансы, Йонге бессвязно заорал.

– ГХА-А-А-АР! – отозвалась с потолка вновь включенная Фелиция. Орать резко расхотелось.

– Видишь?! – чтобы снова не спровоцировать искин, ему пришлось гневно шептать. – Вот! Вот к чему приводят твои выкрутасы! Ты перекачал ее к себе в голову на сраном Гиперионе, она там нахваталась всякого, а теперь вообще решила, что она – яутский корабль!

– Только лучшие воины достойны взойти на мой борт! – подтвердила Фелиция. Йонге закрыл лицо руками.

– Господи, за что?..

Сайнжа сочувственно потрепал его по макушке.

– Рхудо-о'ф, что мы можем сделать для уничтожения этой проблемы?

– Ничего, – голос напарника звучал устало. На диагностику у него ушло около пятнадцати часов, и все зря. – Разве что вырубить ее и перезаписать полностью.

В ответ корабль коротко тряхануло.

– Ты не посмеешь, жалкий слизень! Сначала докажи мне, что достоин! Отключаю подачу дыхательной смеси через пять... четыре…

– Скажу словами Великих Воинов, – вклинился Сайнжа, прервав отсчет. – Если ты не можешь что-то победить – усердно тренируй свое тело и дух…

– Пока не сокрушишь черепа врагов и не омоешь руки в их крови! – закончила Фелиция и оглушительно заревела.

– Во славу Матерей! – согласился Сайнжа, потрясая копьем.

– Сумасшедший дом, – вздохнул Йонге.

 

***

 

Поначалу фокусы, выдаваемые их слегка ополоумевшим кораблем, были довольно безобидными.

Фелиция требовала, чтобы они сразились с ней, прежде чем впустить их в какой-то отсек, и открывала только после нескольких недружелюбных ударов по переборкам. От Йонге она требовала маршрутов, достойных воина, а не бледного червя, от Рудольфа – украсить ее стены трофеями или хотя бы достойной резьбой, от Сайнжи... С Сайнжей все было сложнее: поняв, что Великий Охотник больше не даст ей воспользоваться своей черепушкой и телом, она все чаще просила его живописать самые великие моменты Охоты, и конечно однажды на борту случилось это.

 

Никому не мешая, Йонге просто шел по техкоридору рубки, когда из-за угла на него выпрыгнул альяс. Йонге к тому моменту был уже всяко повидавший и всякого нахватавшийся, поэтому не растерялся, не заорал и даже не обделался, а гибко перекатился, сдернул с крепежей на стенке здоровенный ритуальный топор и ебанул тварину прямо по вытянутой башке. Зеленая кровь брызнула во все стороны, но вместо того, чтобы начать разъедать металл, просто растворилась в воздухе. Вместе с ней исчез и альяс.

– Достойный трофей, – прокомментировала Фелиция, и с потолка на Йонге спикировал краксер – здоровенный ящер с Дзенибы-7.

Сайнжа отнесся к этому нововведению с восторгом. Издав боевой клич, он уже в третий раз пронесся мимо камбуза с копьем наперевес. Мгновением спустя из грузового отсека донесся подозрительный грохот.

– Ну хоть этот счастлив, – сказал Рудольф, хмурясь и дергая глазом.

Не далее как два часа назад, Фелиция пожелала ему доброго утра, смоделировав ту самую редкую эйрическую многоножку, выползающую из унитаза между его ногами. Йонге в жизни еще не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь так орал.

– Надо что-то с этим делать, – сказал он.

– Надо, – согласился Рудольф, и они беспомощно переглянулись.

Что именно делать – никто не знал.

 

***

 

– КРОВЬ ТЫСЯЧИ ПОКОЛЕНИЙ ВОИНОВ БУРЛИТ ВО МНЕ! – ревела Фелиция. – УСЛАДИТЕ МОЮ ЖАЖДУ ОХОТЫ, ЖАЛКИЕ ЧЕРВИ!

– Хорошо, – каким-то незнакомым, слишком спокойным тоном сказал разбуженный ее воплями Сайнжа. – Я признаю: это ненормально.

– Само не пройдет, – заметил Йонге.

– И с каждым днем – все хуже, – отозвался Рудольф. 

– Хорошо, – яут сбросил их обоих и резко сел. – Я понял.

Поднявшись на ноги, он медленно прошел по каюте, замер у самой двери и уставился прямиком на закрепленную там камеру и датчик движения.

– Жалкая личинка! Помет слизня! Искусственный разум, недостойный называться матриархом! Я вызываю тебя на поединок чести! Здесь и сейчас, при этих свидетелях!

На мгновение на корабле настала пугающая тишина, но потом искин заревел даже громче прежнего.

До Йонге только начало доходить, что таким образом Фелиция приняла вызов, как Сайнжа уже разворотил крышку миниатюрной ППД когтями и выдернул из-под нее провод с иголкой-штекером.

– Стой! – заорал Рудольф, но яут уже воткнул штекер в разъем на основании шеи.

Рев прекратился. Свет потух, сменившись тревожным мерцанием аварийки, и под Сайнжей подкосились колени.

Не сговариваясь, напарники метнулись вперед и уберегли его от позорного падения лицом вниз.

– Это пиздец! – заключил Йонге, придерживая яута под мышки. Голова Сайнжи безвольно запрокинулась, глаза закатились, вызывая нехорошие ассоциации с их давним приключением в Карнаге. Не в силах наблюдать за этим, Йонге взялся за основание патч-корда. – Я его выдерну.

– Не смей! Мозги ему поджаришь! – выпустив свою часть ноши, Рудольф вскочил, и Сайнжа окончательно завалился на кровать, заодно придавив Йонге. – Лучше я вырублю Фелицию! Жди тут!

Он голышом ломанулся в коридор, но тут корабль будто ожил. По его внутренностям прокатилась вибрация: одна волна, другая... Потом «Фелиция» дернулась и начала заваливаться назад.

Йонге взвыл: вместе с бесчувственным яутом его прокатило по кровати и резко влепило в стену. Из коридора донеслись оглушительные ругательства на берлинском.

– Рудольф! – крикнул Йонге, пытаясь спихнуть с себя навигатора, но даже сдвинуть двухсоткилограммовую тушу в таких условиях было почти невозможно. – Руди!

– Нормально! – на фоне зияющей темной пасти раскрытой переборки появилась белая рука и крепко в нее вцепилась. Следом показался немного потрепанный Рудольф. – Ща я…

Договорить он не успел: Фелицию снова тряхнуло, она взбрыкнула, сильно качнувшись из стороны в сторону, и механик буквально влетел обратно в каюту. 

– Блюдес швайн! – выругался он, держась за нос, и кое-как забрался обратно на кровать. Между пальцев текла кровь.

– Дай посмотрю! – забеспокоился Йонге.

– Потом! – Рудольф отмахнулся и в следующее мгновение вцепился в матрас обеими руками, позволив крови течь по подбородку: Фелиция снова начала выделываться, трясясь, то включая, то выключая свет и кажется даже какую-то сирену в грузовом отсеке.

Эта вакханалия длилась еще несколько минут, а потом все внезапно стихло. Сайнжа слабо шевельнулся и открыл глаза.

– Благодарите мое умение Охотника, умансоо... – пробормотал он, пока на борту медленно восстанавливались базовые функции: выравнивался пол, включалась подсветка в каютах и коридорах, переставала завывать аварийка. – Я доказал свое право, и теперь Фелис будет послушна.

Он медленно сел, потянулся и оглядел напарников, особенно долго задержавшись взглядом на Рудольфе.

– Почему твое лицо покрыто кровью, Рхудо-о'ф? Слишком большое возбуждение от созерцания моей нагой мощи?

 

***

 

– ... отсеки самостоятельно не закрывать, освещение не менять…

– И чтобы никаких вылезающих из унитазов многоножек! – резко добавил Рудольф.

– И альясов! – закивал Йонге.

Сайнжа выразительно защелкал, и напарники синхронно закатили глаза.

– Ладно, альясов можешь оставить, – неохотно добавил Йонге. – Но только в нежилых зонах и только для развлечения первого навигатора!

– Принято, старшая кровь!

– Не старшая кровь, а первый пилот! – Йонге погрозил кулаком в камеру. – Вроде ничего не забыли…

– Ничего, – охотно согласилась Фелиция. – КРОМЕ СНЕДАЮЩЕЙ МЕНЯ ЖАЖДЫ УНИЧТОЖЕНИЯ НАШИХ ВРАГОВ!

– Фелис! – рыкнул Сайнжа.

– Простите, старшая кро... то есть, первый навигатор. Это была шутка.

– За такие шутки, между схемами бывают промежутки! – крикнул Рудольф, и Фелиция виновато приглушила свет.

Экипаж вздохнул и обменялся понимающими ухмылками.

– Нахваталась...

– Слушайте, – вдруг вспомнил Йонге, – а помните, как к ней в прошлом году подключался жаки?..


End file.
